


Favorite Experiment

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so sorry this was short, M/M, Tech babbles, Wrecker is mentioned, fives is a flirt, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Fives finds Tech’s babbling endearing.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives/Tech
Series: Paranormal Domino [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Favorite Experiment

“You know, in folklore, a is the soul or spirit of a dead person or animal that can appear to the living. In ghostlore, descriptions of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike forms. The deliberate attempt to contact the spirit of a deceased person is known as necromancy, or in spiritism as a séance,” Tech babbles as he works on their new set of undercover coms.

“That so?” Fives smiles, spinning a screwdriver in his hand. He’s sitting on Tech’s desk in his semi-corporal form, spending time with the younger clone. Tech is chatty, and he lights up every time he talks about something he enjoys. It makes Fives smile, even if sometimes Tech tells him things he already knew. “I didn’t know that.”

“The belief in the existence of an afterlife, as well as manifestations of the spirits of the dead, is widespread, dating back to animism or ancestor worship in pre-literate cultures across the galaxy. Even the Jedi have their versions of ghosts. Certain religious practices—funeral rites, exorcisms, and some practices of spiritualism and ritual magic—are specifically designed to rest the spirits of the dead. Although, I’m not sure any would work on you. After all, ghosts have never really been scientifically proven. Well, not until you,” Tech shrugs lightly as he reaches up to steal the floating screwdriver from Fives’ ghostly grasp.

“Glad to know that I’m your new favorite experiment,” Fives snorts, smirking at Tech’s indignant squawk at the comment.

“Y-you’re hardly my favorite!” Fives laughs lowly at that, slipping off the desk with ease. He watches as Tech babbles, waving his screwdriver and flushing in embarrassment. Fives smirks as he drapes his arms over Tech’s shoulders, settling his chin on top of Tech’s head. The bad batcher’s voice went higher the more he babbled. “Th-there are thousands of- of other- other experiments that I favor more than yo- what are you doing?”

“You’re my favorite too,” Fives said softly as he leaned down to press a ghostly kiss to Tech’s temple.

A soft noise of surprise escapes the younger clone and Fives takes advantage of how Tech freezes to take the screwdriver back. The bad batcher squawks lightly as he reaches to take back the screwdriver, but Fives dodges out of the way just in time.

“You fucker!”

“You are not wrong!”

“Give it back!”

“Nope, you’ll have to catch me first!”  
  


The ghost laughs as he takes down the small hall on the ship with Tech coming after him. Tech did eventually get his screwdriver back, mainly because Wrecker stopped Fives from slipping into the vents.


End file.
